Harry Potter Character Couple Story
by Tamuril-Helyanwe
Summary: It's the first time I've put up a story on here so I don't know how good it is....well read it I think the title is pretty self-explainitory! oh ya! please review!


****

Harry Potter Character Couple Story

It was a beautiful starry night outside, and Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat on a bench outside in a near by garden to watch the stars. Ron had his arm around Hermione to keep her warm, because it was rather cold out. Harry sat next to Ginny with a bag around his shoulder which was containing his invisibility cloak. Which they had to use for Ginny when they lied to the teachers that they were going outside to look at the stars for their astronomy class. 

'Do you mind?' Hermione asked as her and Ron stared intently into each other's eyes. He smiled at her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

Ginny looked at Harry and he smiled and said.

'Go ahead.' She leaned her head on his shoulder as well.

They were enjoying themselves when Draco walked up to them, without them noticing.

'What's the Mudblood doing here with the two poor Weasels?' He said as he ignored Harry sitting next to Ginny. 

'Are we on another date?' He asked being sarcastic.

'What does it matter to you Malfoy?' Ginny said as she stood up and released herself from Harry's grip.

'Mind if I join you?' He asked as Pansy stepped out from behind him. He smiled and so did Pansy.

'Get lost Malfoy!' Harry said. He watched as Malfoy sat at a nearby bench a few meters away from them. Malfoy sat down beside Pansy and he reached his arm around her and he gave Harry a determined stare of competition.

'The competition isn't just on the Quidditch Field.' He said with an evil smirk on his face. Harry returned the glance and Malfoy lifted an eyebrow. Hermione lifted up her head and looked at Ron, and Ron looked at her. They both shook their heads, and they turned and looked at Harry and Ginny. 

'I'm not going to participate in this Harry.' Hermione told.

'Ginny….honestly it's not necessary.' Ron said as he looked at her, who had a rather determined look in her face to show up Malfoy. 

Malfoy looked towards Pansy and they stared at each other in the eyes for a few seconds. Pansy nodded her head, and Malfoy kissed her on the lips with no hesitation.

Ron and Hermione turned from Malfoy and Pansy, looked at each other then back at Harry and Ginny who looked angry. Ginny looked at Harry and she pulled his glance from them to herself. She pulled his face towards her with both hands on either side of his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Ron shook his head and grabbed Hermione's hand to get away from the competition. They walked out of the garden like atmosphere to a nicer and more relaxing one. 

They entered a small clearing of grass that was surrounded by a large brick wall, and they sat on the only bench there which was covered in vines, which Ron removed so that Hermione could sit down. 

'Better?' Ron asked as he sat down beside her.

'Yes.' She replied short. She turned her body and hugged him and they had a short kiss. She leaned her head on his shoulder once more and her wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

~*~Back at the competition~*~

'Give up Malfoy!' Harry said in between breaths.

Ginny stopped and pulled away and looked at Harry in the eyes.

'This is stupid.' She said, smiling. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

'Another competition won!' Malfoy said cheerfully as he pushed Pansy away.

'It was stupid and only something that you would come up with!' Harry said as he got up to follow Ginny.

'I only go into competitions I know I can win!' Malfoy said smirking.

'Shut up Malfoy!' Harry said angrily.

'Well that's just a lie! You can't beat Harry at Quidditch!' Ginny yelled as she came out of no where. 

'Shut up you sick little poor bitch!' Malfoy yelled as he got up. 

Ginny walked over to him, and Harry knew what she was going to do and ran after her to hold her back. She brought up her hand to slap him but Harry grabbed it just in time to stop her. 

'Stop, he's not worth your strength!' Harry assured her and she backed away. 

Harry walked up to Malfoy and punched him in the eye, and Ginny stared at him with a bit of shock. _'It's not worth my strength but it's worth his?' _she thought. Harry and Malfoy started to get into a hands on fight instead of a wand fight, seeing as though neither of them had enough time to grab their wands. Pansy and Ginny just sat and gave each other evil stares. 

~*~Back to Ron and Hermione~*~

Hermione brought her head from Ron's shoulder and started to walk towards a stone water fountain in the middle of the surrounded brick wall. Ron watched her as she looked in towards the bottom of the fountain and then turned her glance to Ron with a worried look on her face. He immediately got up and walked over to her.

'What's wrong?' He asked hesitantly as they stared into each other's eyes. 

To be continued……..


End file.
